This application relates to a control and method for controlling a galley refrigeration unit for aircraft food galleys, and an air conditioning unit for supplying air to an aircraft cabin, where both of the units are controlled to provide the most efficient operation.
Aircrafts are provided with a number of subsystems. In the aircraft passenger cabin, the temperature of the air is controlled by an air conditioning pack. This air conditioning pack supplies air to the cabin at a temperature as desired. The load on the air conditioning pack will vary with ambient temperature. As is known, when the aircraft is at altitude, the ambient temperature is often quite cold, and the air conditioning pack must be able to heat the air. At other times, the air conditioning pack must be able of cooling the air delivered to the cabin.
In addition, aircrafts are provided with galleys to store food for the passengers. The food must be kept at refrigeration temperatures for a period of time. Thus, the galleys are typically provided with a refrigeration unit. The loads on the galley refrigeration unit, and the load on the air conditioning pack are not constant. Thus, both units are made larger than may be necessary.